Le Jeu
by Miisss
Summary: Traduction. Les septièmes années décident de faire un jeu, une sorte d'Action ou Vérité, mais à la sauce Maraudeurs durant une semaine non-stop. Au programme des déclarations enflammées, des chansons décalées et surtout de l'amusement.
1. Valse et Règles

Salut, voici une nouvelle traduction d'une fic qui n'est pas encore finie (25 chapitres pour l'instant) mais qui est juste à mourir de rire. Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une sorte de prologue et les trucs drôles n'arrive qu'après mais il sert à expliquer les règles du Jeu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de NamelesslyNightlock.

**Chapitre 1 :**

DIMANCHE : Valse et règles

« _Il était une fois un homme-limace en gelée, assis près de Billy_ ... »

«Sirius ...»

« _A l'ombre de l'arbre Cool-un-quelque chose_ »

«Sirius ...»

_« __ Et il chantait pendant qu'il attendait que sa bouilloire bouille_ »

«Sirius! »

_« __Voulez-vous valser avec Matilda et moi_ ! »

« SIRIUS! Tais-toi ! »

« _Valse avec Matilda, valse avec Matilda, voulez-vous valser avec Matilda et moi? Et il chantait pendant qu'il attendait que sa bouilloire bouille, voulez-vous valser avec Matilda et moi?_ Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé à propos de cette chanson ... » réfléchit Sirius. "Je veux dire, quel genre de titre c'est « Valse avec Matilda »? »

« D'abord, Sirius, c'est juste Valse Matilda, Deuxièmement, peux-tu s'il te plaît te tai- » Remus fut coupé par Sirius qui avait recommencé à chanter, décidant de ne pas se préoccuper de ce titre étrange.

" _Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une chauve-souris sauteuse qui sauta sur l'homme-limace en gelée et lui vola son arg-gent, et il chantait quand il fourra la chauve-souris sauteuse dans son sac d'éc-cole, vous viendrez valser avec Matilda et moi_ ! "

Le murmure de Remus (''Ce ne sont même pas les bonnes paroles'') fut noyé par Sirius qui chantait le refrain avec entrain, avant de passer au couplet suivant.

" _Jusqu'à l'arrivée du responsable du ministère monté sur son Cle-eansweep, Mal-venus les Aurors,_ Ex-pel-liar-mus _! A qui appa-a-a-artient cette chauve-souris sauteuse, vous devrez venir valser avec Matilda et moi_ !

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Lily, arrivant du dortoir des filles. « On dirait une Banshee qui a mal à la gorge ! »

« Sirius tente de chanter des chants moldus australiens traditionnels » dit Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que le ''tente'' fait là ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus regarda d'une manière significative le groupe de premières années qui étaient rassemblés dans un coin avec les mains sur les oreilles. Sirius haussa les épaules et reprit.

« _Jusqu'à ce que l'homme-limace en gelée se suicide, en criant "vous ne m'attraperez jamais vivant!", Et son fantôme rôde toujours, à ce sujet Billy, chante et valse avec Mat-il-da !__ »_

«Oh merci Merlin, tu comme fini? »Gémit Remus.

« Yep ! » dit Sirius. « Quelle chanson je peux faire maintenant ? »

« S'il te plaît, non, » supplia Lily. « Epargne nous cette horreur ! »

« Salut les gars ! » dit James, en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Remus, « Tu étais censé revenir il y a longtemps ! »

« Ouais, mais j'ai entendu les lamentations d'une Banshee, et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux d'attendre dehors que ça s'arrête. »

« Hey ! Vous pensez tous les deux que je ressemble à une Banshee ! »

« On dit juste les choses comme elles sont, Pads. » James se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Lily et prit sa main. Sirius soupira.

« Eh bien, puisque personne n'apprécie mon chant, que dites-vous d'un jeu ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Lily avec hésitation alors que Remus et James gémissaient.

« Du jeu, bien sûr ! »

« Du _Jeu _? »

« Oui, du _Jeu.__ »_

« Euh, et c'est quoi le _Jeu_ ? »

« Alors, tu vas jouer ? Génial ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit-»

« Prongs t'en es, mec ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux, juste pour m'assurer que tu ne-»

« T'es d'accord, c'est bon. Moony? »

« Eh bien en fait-»

« Génial ! »

«Pads-»

« Non Moony, tu en es. Lil's, va chercher Alice et d'autres personnes… C'est pas marrant qu'à quatre. James, va chercher à manger. Je vais chercher Peter. Moony, tu restes assis ici, et tu ne bouges _sous aucun prétexte, _et je dis bien _sous aucun prétexte, _même si la Salle Commune est en feu, ou que tu es sur le point de te faire tirer dessus. Quel-qu'un pourrait voler notre place. »

Quelques minutes plus tard et tout le monde était assis en cercle devant le feu. Tout le monde comprenait Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Peter, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom et Hestia Jones. Frank partageait le dortoir Maraudeurs, et Hestia et Alice partageaient celui de Lily et étaient ses meilleures amies (elles étaient aussi les petites amies de Sirius et Frank.)

A présent, ils savaient tous que le jeu auquel Sirius voulait jouer était une sorte d'Action ou Vérité.

« Bon, comme j'ai choisi le Jeu et fait les règles, j'y vais en premier, » dit Sirius.

« Deux secondes, » l'interrompit Alice, « Tu as dit ''règles'' au pluriel. Tu nous as seulement dis qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir la personne qui était venue nous chercher. »

« Ah oui, désolé. Les règles. » Au lieu de faire le long discours auquel tout le monde s'était attendu venant de lui, il agita sa baguette et seize parchemins descendirent des escaliers, séparés en deux piles. Il agita sa baguette une seconde fois et quelque chose apparut sur une des piles de parchemins. Il en distribua un à chaque personne. « Voilà » Puis il s'occupa de la seconde pile en murmurant plusieurs incantations avant de les tendre aux autres. Lily, Hestia, Alice et Frank étaient confus.

« À quoi ça sert? » demanda Lily.

« Le Jeu » dit Sirius « n'est pas un jeu ordinaire d'Action ou Vérité. Lisez les règles."

Lily regarda son parchemin et commença à lire.

_LE JEU_

_APERÇU GÉNÉRAL_

_La personne qui a proposé de jouer le jeu commence. Il doit choisir quelqu'un et lui proposer Action ou Vérité. La personne demandée DOIT REPONDRE. Elle doit répondre à sa vérité ou faire son action. Si elle ne le fait pas, la personne qui lui a donné l'action peut lui donner trois alternatives, avant que les autres participants votent pour celle de leur choix. Si elle ne le fait quand même pas, elle devra rester une journée entière nue. Oui, c'est vraiment une règle. Ces documents ont été charmés de telle sorte que le moment où votre plume touche le papier, vous aurez envie de vous conformer aux règles._

_Le jeu va durer pendant une semaine entière, sans fin (oui,24 heures par jour !) Posez vos questions/donner votre action en utilisant l'autre parchemin. Si une personne écrit quelque chose, cela apparaîtra sur chacun des autres parchemins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lily-Jolie, si un enseignant (ou quelqu'un d'autre) se penche sur le parchemin, il ressemblera simplement à des notes sur le sujet que vous êtes censé étudier. Oui, il nous a fallu des années pour trouver ce sort. Vous recevrez une montre qui deviendra chaude quand quelqu'un écrira quelque chose sur le parchemin. Il faudra également vous réveiller pendant la nuit si votre nom est écrit sur le parchemin. L'heure de la montre n'indique pas la vraie heure, mais la quantité de temps qui reste jusqu'à la fin de la partie. (Voir l'article n ° 12 pour plus d'infos)_

_Les règles sont écrites ci-dessous. Si vous enfreignez les règles, la sanction est la même que le poulet._

_Amusez-vous bien !_

_RÈGLES_

_1. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir la personne qui vous a pris._

_2. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer en équipe; c'est un jeu différent._

_3. Vous ne pouvez pas donner une action qui inclut d'être complètement nu (sauf si c'est un poulet.)_

_4. Vous ne pouvez pas nuire à une personne autre qu'un Serpentard ou quelqu'un qui est sur la liste des Maraudeurs (comme Amos Diggory.)_

_5. Vous ne pouvez pas modifier_ de façon définitive _l'apparence de quelqu'un ou endommager des biens._

_6. Pendant la durée du jeu, vous ne pouvez pas dire à quelqu'un que vous jouez à un jeu ou faire un défi._

_7. Les Vérités ne peuvent pas être répétées à des personnes qui ne jouent pas._

_8. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser quelqu'un voir votre parchemin._

_9. Vous devez remplir (ou au moins commencer, si elle est longue) votre action moins d'une heure après l'avoir eu, sauf s'il s'agit d'un défi qui ne peut être effectué qu'à un certain moment, par exemple, au déjeuner, ou si celui qui a donné l'action dit « après la fin des cours » ou quelque chose de semblable._

_10. Vous devez porter votre montre en tout temps._

_11. Vous devez choisir quelqu'un d'autre dans les cinq minutes après que votre action/vérité se soit terminée._

_12. Si quelqu'un est mis en détention, le jeu est en pause et le temps supplémentaire est ajouté à la fin._

_13. _**_DES REGLES PEUVENT ÊTRE AJOUTEES SI ELLES SONT ACCEPTEES PAR 75% DES PARTICIPANTS._**_ (Note de Sirius: pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne peuvent pas faire ce pourcentage de tête, avec 8 personnes jouant c'est 6 personnes qui doivent s'entendre.)_

Lily s'arrêta quand elle eut terminé sa lecture. Puis quelque chose s'inscrit dans son esprit.

« Cela va durer _toute une semaine ! »_ elle poussa un cri.

« Whoa, Lily calme! » essaya de la tranquilliser Sirius, « C'est bon ! Les vacances de Noël sont la semaine prochaine, nous n'aurons pas de devoirs avant, et nous pouvons faire notre travail habituel et jouer en même temps. »

« Eh bien, je suppose ... »

« Je l'ai fait avant Lily, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Remus.

« Eh bien, je suppose alors ... »

« Détends-toi, Lily! Ca a l'air amusant ! » s'écria Hestia. Alice hocha la tête, tandis que Frank continuait de regarder les yeux écarquillés la page.

« Alors, quand allons-nous commencer? » demanda Alice.

« A huit heures moins cinq » déclara James. « Tout le monde doit être au petit déjeuner demain matin à huit heures afin de recevoir les montres, puis le Jeu commencera. »

« Mais demain c'est lundi" gémit Hestia. « Je veux pas me réveiller si tôt un lundi ... »

« Hest, nos cours commencent à huit heures et demie ! » dit Alice.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une demi-heure pour manger ! » grogna Hestia.

« Attends une seconde », déclara Frank alors qu'il relisait les règles, « Les gens sont souvent en détention en jouant à ce jeu? »

« Mmh » dit Sirius. «C'est essentiellement Action ou Vérité. »

« Donc, oui, alors ? »

« Tu sais » réfléchit Lily « Je n'ai jamais été en détention avant de vous rencontrer. »

« Je pensais que tu nous avais rencontré le premier jour à Poudlard ? » dit Peter, amusé. Sirius s'esclaffa.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, j'ai eu ma première détention deux jours après avoir commencé à sortir avec James. Ca ne te dit rien ? »

« James est vraiment bon pour apprendre aux gens comment s'amuser ? »

« Argh. J'abandonne. »

« Vraiment ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

«James Tais-toi! »

« Désolé ! »

« C'est bon ! Silence ! » cria Remus. « Si nous jouons au Jeu cette semaine nous allons tous avoir besoin de repos car nous n'en aurons pas beaucoup jusqu'à dimanche prochain. Donc, tout le monde doit prendre une plume et s'inscrit sur le papier. »

« Comment on fait ça ? » demanda Alice en sortant une plume.

« Facile, écrit le code d'accès, puis Alice Prewett, je m'inscris. » expliqua Sirius.

« Le code d'accès ? » répéta Alice « Pourquoi il y en a un ? »

« Parce que sinon d'autres personnes pourront se joindre à notre conversation » dit Remus, il se pencha et chuchota « le code d'accès est _Jiffer-Jugs_. »

« Nous avions besoin d'un code que personne ne pourrait deviné » éclaircit Sirius quand tout le monde haussa les sourcils. « Oh, et la première lettre de votre prénom apparaîtra après que vous ayez écrit. Comme ça nous n'aurons pas à essayer de déchiffrer qui a écrit. »

Hochant la tête, Lily écrivit sur le parchemin. Les autres suivirent son exemple.

_Jiffer-Jugs, Lily Evans, je m'inscris. –L_

_Jiffer-Jugs, James Potter, je m'inscris. –J_

___Jiffer-Jugs_, Sirius Black, je m'inscris. S

_Jiffer-Jugs, Peter Pettigrew, je m'inscris. –P_

___Jiffer-Jugs_, Frank Longbottom, je m'inscris. Fa

_Jiffer-Jugs, Alice Prewett, je m'inscris. –A_

___Jiffer-Jugs_, Hestia Jones, je m'inscris. H

« Moony… » dit Sirius dans ce qu'il pensait sûrement être menaçante.

« C'est bon » murmura Remus.

_Jiffer-Jugs, Remus Lupin, je m'inscris. –R_

L'écriture apparut sur tous les parchemins.

« Génial » dit Remus « Maintenant, allons nous reposer. Nous allons en avoir besoin. »

« Et n'oubliez pas » rappela James après avoir embrassé Lily « Huit heures moins cinq demain. Pas d'excuse. »

Voilà, je publierais la suite bientôt, merci d'avoir lu :)

PS: comme l'auteur de cette fanfiction ne l'a pas terminé elle m'a demandé de lui transmettre vos reviews si vous avez des idées d'actions que pourrait faire les joueurs alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos idées !


	2. Début et Citations

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 2 :**

LUNDI MATIN : Le début et les citations

Lily se réveilla avec un sentiment d'effroi. C'était étrange aujourd'hui était une journée habituelle avec la routine habituelle…

Puis elle se rappela.

Puis elle referma les yeux, essayant d'oublier.

Puis elle se demanda si elle pouvait se rendormir.

Puis elle gémit.

« Ouais » dit Hestia « Je ne suis pas impatiente d'y être non plus. »

« Je croyais que tu pensais que ça allait être amusant. » accusa Lily.

« C'était hier. » répondit Hestia, passant un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux pendant que Lily se changeait. « Mais après toute une nuit à faire des cauchemars à propos de ce que les garçons pourraient nous faire faire pendant _une semaine entière –_si j'ai bien lu c'est pendant 24 heures non-stop, c'est ça ?- et que nous passerions la semaine entière soit en détention soit à dévoiler nos plus sombres secrets, ouais, j'ai réalisé que ça n'allait pas être amusant. »

« Argh, » gémit Alice, en sortant de la salle de bains. « Dites-moi à ce sujet… »

« Pourquoi oh pourquoi, avons-nous accepté ça ? » l'interrompit Lily.

« Eh bien… C'était soit ça soit écouter Sirius chanter. » bredouilla Hestia. Les filles réfléchirent pendant un moment mais furent interrompus quand Lily regarda sa montre et cria :

« Nous allons être en retard ! Nous avons cinq minutes pour arriver là-bas ! » Ne voulant pas penser à ce que les garçons feraient si elles _étaient _en retard, elles se dépêchèrent de se préparer et coururent jusqu'à la Grande Salle… pour découvrir que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Ils dérapèrent dans le hall quelques secondes après elles, haletants. Les deux groupes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, puis ils s'assirent.

« Bonjour » dit Lily se glissant entre Remus et Hestia pour éviter de se retrouver avec de la nourriture de Sirius sur ses affaires.

« Un peu en retard, non les gars ? » sourit Alice.

« Oh non » dit Sirius. « Nous vous avons dit d'être là à huit heures moins cinq, mais c'est parce qu'on savait que vous auriez quelques minutes de retard de toute façon. Nous allons distribuer les montres à huit heures précise. »

« Et mince, » murmura Hestia, « J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas oublié. »

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Sirius, vaporisant de l'œuf qui était dans sa bouche partout sur Peter, « C'est le meilleur jeu du monde, mais Moony ne nous laisse y jouer qu'une fois par an. Et c'est notre dernière année ici !

« Deux minutes, » dit Remus calmement pendant qu'il se versait du jus de citrouille. En fait, il était extrêmement nerveux… et vraiment excité en même temps, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. James et Sirius pouvaient donner des actions horribles et leurs questions pour les vérités étaient tout aussi horribles, si ce n'est pire, mais le jeu était toujours extrêmement amusant.

« Bon maintenant » dit James en tirant un sac de sa poche. « J'ai une montre pour chacun, avec votre nom dessus. Vous vous rappelez tous à quoi elles servent ?

Tout le monde approuva et James distribua les montres.

« On doit les faire commencer ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Lily pendant qu'elle examinait sa montre. L'écran n'était pas une horloge analogique, mis plus comme une montre digitale moldue. Elle était en pause à cent soixante-dix-huit heures. Ils mirent tous leurs montres à leurs poignets.

« Moony fera le compte à rebours » expliqua James « et au moment où il dit 'maintenant' vous devez taper votre montre et dire _Badissium. _Tout le monde doit le dire exactement en même temps. La dernière fois Peter avait deux secondes de retard par rapport à nous et-»

« Une minute » annonça Remus.

« Vite les gens » dit Peter « mangez maintenant avant que le jeu ne commence ! »

Lily et Alice commencèrent à grignoter un peu de pain, pendant qu'Hestia sirotait simplement un jus.

« Trente secondes. »

Lily sortit sa baguette en soupirant.

« Quinze »

_Rien ne va ici, _pensa-t-elle.

« Dix, neuf, huit… »

Sirius était sur le point d'exploser d'excitation et Peter semblait rebondir de haut en bas. Les filles avaient l'air vraiment nerveuses et Remus, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui, regardait sa vraie montre.

« Trois, deux, un, maintenant ! »

_« Badissium !_ »

Sirius bondit aussitôt sur sa plume et écrivit sur son parchemin à côté de son assiette. Soudain, Lily sentit sa montre devenir chaude. Se rappelant de ce que ça voulait dire, elle sortit le parchemin que Sirius avait donné. En dessous de l'endroit où tout le monde avait signé se trouvaient les mots :

_Pete, A ou V ? –S_

Pendant que Lily regardait, une nouvelle écriture apparut comme écrite par une main invisible.

_Vérité pour commencer. -P_

« Aww, allez, Queudver, » gémit Sirius, « Tu es vraiment ennuyeux. »

« Attendez, nous avons commencé ? » demanda Frank.

« Ouais, ça a commencé au moment où les montres ont commencé à fonctionner » expliqua James « Comme c'est Sirius qui a proposé de jouer, il va en premier. Rappelle-toi, si tu ne commences pas dans les cinq minutes tu as le poulet… »

Tout le monde approuva alors que leurs montres chauffaient de nouveau.

_Bien alors. Combien de fois as-tu suivi la préfète de cinquième année de Serdaigle autour du château pendant qu'elle faisait ses rondes ?_

Peter gémit alors que James ricanait.

« Est-il obligé de répondre ? » demanda Hestia.

« N'as-tu pas lu les règles ? » répondit Sirius, poussant joyeusement son épaule et frappant son jus sur la table.

« Hey ! Tu as failli renverser du jus de citrouille sur mes nouvelles chaussures ! »

Sirius roula des yeux et regarda son parchemin.

_Deux fois par semaine… -P_

_Lily, A ou V ?-P_

« Nous devons tout faire sur le parchemin ? » questionna Frank.

« Oui, sinon des gens pourraient nous entendre. » dit James.

Lily fronça les sourcils. C'était seulement le deuxième tour et c'était déjà à elle de jouer. Elle soupira, réalisant qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse au moins ce n'était pas James ou Sirius qui l'avaient choisie…

_V. -L_

« Aw, les gars, vous êtes tellemeeeent ennuyants ! » grogna Sirius.

Peter soupira, il ne voulait pas énerver Lily, donc il devait essayé de prendre une question facile…

_Quel Maraudeur trouves-tu les plus beau ?_

« Quelle sorte de question c'est ça ? » s'exclama Sirius.

_James. –L_

« QUOI ? » s'écria Sirius. Mais il oublia quand Lily commença à écrire.

_Sirius, A ou V ? –L_

_Action, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas froussard comme vous… Je veux de l'aventure ! –S_

_Oh, tu es sûr de ça ? –L_

_Sûr. –S_

_Bien, dans ce cas…-L_

_Allez Lily-Jolie, dépêche-toi !_

_Oh c'est bon. Saute sur la table, lance des étincelles rouges de ta baguette pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et après, quand tout le monde regarde, mais de la sauce tomate dans tes cheveux et reste comme ça toute la journée._

Lily releva la tête de son parchemin pour découvrir six têtes la regardant avec joie et une avec horreur.

« Non ! NON ! Pas mes cheveux, tout mais pas mes cheveux ! » souffla Sirius.

« Je t'aime » dit James « Enormément. »

« Je sais » sourit Lily.

« Brillant ! » s'enthousiasma Remus.

Sirius commença à se frapper la tête sur la table.

« Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que tu es celui qui a proposé le Jeu et fait les règles ? Donc lève-toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles être un poulet ? » sourit Lily.

Sirius pâlit et sauta immédiatement sur la table.

Directement, tous les visages de la salle se tournèrent pour le regarder et il eut leur entière attention avant même d'avoir envoyé les étincelles dans les airs.

« Mr Black ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? » Lily réprima son rire alors que leur Professeur arrivait à grand pas vers eux.

« Désolé Professeur » dit Sirius « Ca ne prendra qu'un moment, je vous le promets. » Puis il se baissa, prit un peu de sauce dans ses mains et commença à s'en mettre dans les cheveux comme si c'était du shampoing.

La salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

Puis, elle éclata.

Un quart de la salle (à savoir la table des Serpentard) a éclaté en huées et les insultes.

Un peu moins de la moitié de ce qui restait (à savoir le fan club de Sirius et la plupart de celui de James) a commencé à hurler d'horreur.

Et tous les autres se mirent à rire.

« Mr. Black ! » s'écria McGonagall. « Descendez cette table et allez prendre une douche ! »

« Je suis désolé Professeur, » dit Sirius, « Mais je ne serai pas en mesure de prendre une douche et de ne pas être en retard ... vous comprenez ... La classe commence dans dix minutes et»

« Alors, vous devrez rester comme ça pour le reste de la journée, et je ferais mieux de ne pas vous entendre vous plaindre ! » Elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête et en marmonnant: «Je jure, ils vont me tuer ... Ma propre maison, trop ..."

Lily regarda James d'un air interrogateur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas dire aux enseignants ce que nous faisons, tu te souviens ? » dit-il. « Sirius devait faire ton action, et cela signifie qu'il ne peut pas prendre une douche ...» Lily hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Sirius regarda Lily, puis atteint pour son parchemin.

_Hestia, A ou V ?_ -S

Hestia sourit, pensant que comme Sirius était son petit ami, elle était à l'abri.

_A. –H_

_Permets-moi de faire ton maquillage et garde-le tel quel ''jusqu'au déjeuner''. -S_

Oh, comme elle avait eu tort.

Hestia gémit, mais attrapa docilement son sac et sortit de la salle, Sirius traînant derrière elle, ses cheveux emmêlés avec de la sauce et collés à son visage.

« Allez, » dit Remus, « Dépêchons-nous ou nous serons en retard en classe. »

Ils se précipitèrent en Métamorphose leur premier cours de la journée qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. Peu après, Hestia et Sirius arrivèrent, l'air horriblement triste.

Hestia était ridicule. Elle avait de l'ombre à paupière bleu sur les joues, probablement à la place du blush, de rouge à lèvres violet sur les sourcils, d'énormes quantités d'eyeliner - qui avaient été appliquées maladroitement – du mascara vert et scintillant, et du jaune vif brillant sur les lèvres. Lorsque Lily la vit, elle eut des difficultés à contenir son rire. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche lui montra Alice, Frank et Remus avaient le même problème. James et Peter, cependant, n'étaient pas si prévenants et avaient éclaté en rires bruyants.

Hest les regarda, s'assit avant de sortir ses affaires et de commencer à écrire.

_Oh, vous allez le regretter .-H_

Puis, tout de suite après :

_James, A ou V ? –H_

_Tu avais vraiment besoin de demander ? A. –J_

_Commence à faire la leçon. Maintenant. –H_

James écarquilla les yeux mais il se leva et se déplaça vers le devant de salle. McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée.

Il se racla la gorge et la classe se tut pour le regarder. Les Gryffondors, sachant ce qui allait suivre, essayaient de ne pas rigoler.

« Bonjour, la classe, » déclara James. « Votre professeur est décédé ce matin, je vais donc vous faire le cours aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je crois que vous vous êtes levés pour apprendre à changer les Serpentards dans une forme qui correspond à leur intelligence, c'est bien cela ? »

A présent, la classe entière tentait de retenir leurs rires.

« Maintenant, c'est un sort vraiment utile. Plusieurs d'entre vous doivent se souvenir de la petite démonstration que nous en a fait Sirius samedi après-midi dans l'entrée du Hall. » La classe rigola de nouveau, se rappelant du jour où Rogue s'était transformé en chauve-souris et avait été forcé de voler jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall pour qu'elle le retransforme. « D'accord, et bien, sortez vos baguettes et répétez après moi _Aequilibrus !_ »

« _Aequilibrus_ » chanta la classe.

« Bien, maintenant, l'incantation à elle seule n'est pas suffisante. Ce que vous devez faire c'est visualiser ce que vous voulez qui arrive un peu comme avec l'Epouvantard. Mais avec ce sort vous devez imaginer votre… victime s'estomper dans du brouillard. Puis-je avoir un volontaire pour la démonstration ? » demanda James. Quand personne ne se leva, il pointa Hestia du doigt. « Hestia, lève-toi, s'il te plaît. »

« James… » le prévint-elle.

« Je suis en train de faire le cours, » il lui fit un clin d'œil. Hestia le foudroya du regard mais se leva tout de même.

« Dès lors, » déclara James. « Tout le monde regarde et apprend. _Aequilibrius_ ! "

Le Professeur McGonagall franchit la porte juste à temps pour voir Hestia se transformer un beau chat siamois.

« Potter ! » hurla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Eh bien, vous étiez en retard, Professeur, donc je voulais vous assurer que tout le monde a appris quelque chose pendant que nous attendions. Nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps avec les ASPIC à venir et tout, » dit James. Il le dit si sincèrement que Lily aurait pu le croire si elle ne connaissait pas mieux.

« Vraiment ? » dit McGonagall « Et bien vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter plus longtemps. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous maintenant ! » Elle bougea ensuite sa baguette pour rendre à Hestia sa forme normale puis commença un long discours sur la transformation humaine qui, après la démonstration de James, sembla un peu terne. Lily sursauta quand elle sentit son poignet chauffer.

_Alice, A ou V ? –J_

Alice eut l'air terrifié mais choisi de prendre l'action. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Frank.

–_A_

_Génial. –J_

_Oh chérie, je n'aime pas comment ça sonne. –H_

_Fais quelque chose de mal à Ali et tu souhaiteras ne jamais être né. –L_

_Oh, alors quand je dois ressembler à un clown c'est : c'est bon allez-y ! Mais quand _elle_ va recevoir une action… -H_

_Oh, laisse tomber Hest. Allez James, je veux savoir ce que va être son action ! –S_

_Ne t'avise pas d'oser me dire de laisser tomber, Sirius Black! -H_

_Ha ha,j'ose ! -S_

_Argh, tu es sans espoir! -H_

_C'est vrai alors ... dépêche-toi, James! -P_

_Très bien alors ... __Tin, Tin, TIN! -J_

_Oh, allez dis ! -R_

_Très bien. -J_

_James… -R_

_Alice Prewett, ton action est de parler en citations (celles des gens célèbres, pas les nôtres) pour le reste de la journée. Aucune autre forme de parler (ce qui comprend l'écriture sur le parchemin, en passant) permise. Et tu dois répondre quand on te parle. Tu ne dois pas juste essayer de ne pas parler. Tu dois également répondre à chaque question qu'un professeur pose. -J_

_… __-A_

_Est-ce juste? Cela ressemble plus à plusieurs actions mises ensemble .. C'est terriblement complexe. -F_

_Oui, il peut faire ça. -R_

_Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné. C'est une bonne action.-L_

_Merci je te remercie! -J_

_Non, vraiment. Alice connaît toutes sortes de choses comme cela. C'est une action parfaite pour elle. -L_

_Je suis juste génial! -J_

_La capacité de se leurrer peut être un outil important de survie. -A_

_Wow. Juste wow. Si tu n'étais pas une fille Alice, je te demanderais de te joindre aux Maraudeurs. -S_

_Hey! -J_

Juste à ce moment, le professeur McGonagall posa une question.

« Quelqu'un peut-on s'il vous plaît me dire les trois lois relatives au changement de forme ? »

Alice, tremblante, leva la main.

« Oui, Miss Prewett ? »

« Si la loi est faite uniquement par des représentants du gouvernement, alors toute loi est comme une fin. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Un véritable échec n'a pas besoin d'une excuse. C'est une fin en soi. »

« Prewett ! Soit vous répondez à la question soit ne parlez pas du tout ! »

« Mieux vaut se taire et être pensé imbécile que parler et enlever tout doute. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne prenez pas en compte vos propres conseils ? »

« Un leader doit avoir le courage d'agir contre l'avis d'un expert. »

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et taisez-vous ! »

Cette fois, Alice put garder le silence étant donné que McGonagall n'avait pas posé une question explicite.

_C'était incroyable! -S_

_Comment connais-tu autant de citations ? -R_

_Il y a des lectures créatives ainsi que des écrits créatifs. -A_

_Cela signifie qu'elle lit des livres pleins de citations moldues pendant son temps libre... c'est ce que je lui offre pour Noël chaque année. -L_

_Pourquoi des citations moldues? -R_

_Il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture. -A_

_Euh ...-P_

_Je pense qu'elle veut dire qu'ils sont mieux que tu ne le penses. -R_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à Alice d'oser quelqu'un non ? -S_

_Un écrivain est injuste de lui-même quand il est incapable d'être dur à propos lui-même. -A_

_Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ? –S_

_Un écrivain est injuste de lui-même quand il est INCAPABLE d'être dur à propos lui-même. –A_

_? –S_

_JE NE PEUX PAS croire que ça m'arrive._ _La chose la plus étrange est que c'était juste un rêve, et maintenant il est effectivement réel. -A_

_Oooooohhhh. -S_

_Tu as mis du temps ! -L_

_Alors, que faisons-nous? -P_

_Je propose un changement de règle. Qui est d'accord pour rajouter une règle quatorze; la personne qui fait une action peut arrêter son action (si nécessaire) pour oser une autre personne ou pour participer à un autre défi, mais doit alors reprendre sa précédente action dès que possible. -R_

_D'accord. -J_

_D'accord. -L_

_Oui ... nous avons besoin de faire bouger le jeu. Nous avons seulement ... 167 heures restantes ! Oh, l'horreur! -S_

_Juste un simple «Oui» aurait suffi, Sirius. -L_

_J'ai écrit oui non ? -S_

_Oui. -P_

_Ok. -H_

_Oui. -F_

_Maintenant un doux baiser - Oui, par ce baiser, je fais le voeu d'un bonheur sans fin. -A_

_Changement de règle adoptée avec une majorité de 100%. -R_

_Génial. Et bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît continuer le jeu? -S_

_Frank, A ou V ? -A_

_A. J'ai vu ce que vous avez tous eu à faire, mais vraiment, est-ce que ça pourrait être pire? -F_

_Eh bien, ça pourrait, mais vu que c'est Alice qui va te donner une action. Je dirais que non. -S_

La conversation fut coupée quand McGonagall eut fini son discours.

« Y a-t-il des questions ? »

« Être ou ne pas être, _telle_ est _la question. »_

« Miss Prewett, pourquoi agissez-vous d'une telle façon ? Expliquez-vous! »

« Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer, je le crains, Monsieur, parce que je ne suis pas moi-même vous voyez. »

« Miss Prewett, veuillez sortir et revenir à la fin de la classe. Je vous parlerais. »

« L'absence de ceux que nous aimons est pour soi -un bannissement mortel. » Et avec cela, Alice sourit et sauta hors de la salle. Elle s'amusait ... même si elle était certaine qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre de terribles ennuis sur le dos.

Quand elle arriva en dehors de la salle, elle s'assit sur le sol et sortit son parchemin.

_Frank, quelle classe avez-vous en prochaine heure ? (Et oui, les gars, c'est pertinent pour l'action que je vais lui donner.)-A_

_Je n'ai pas choisi vérité. -F_

_Je sais. Pourquoi donnerais-je une question aussi horrible pour vérité ? -A_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques. -F_

_Et nous avons Divination, Al. -L_

_Je sais que ... hmm ...-A_

Puis la cloche sonna pour la prochaine classe.

Lily, James et Remus attendirent Alice alors que McGonagall lui parlait. McGonagall semblait frustrée mais quand Alice se dirigea vers les autres, elle avait l'air amusé.

« Je pense que McGonagall sait ce que nous faisons», dit-elle. « Elle n'a rien dit mais elle semblait suspecte ... elle a dit qu'elle avait été impressionnée par ma connaissance en citations, mais préférerait que je parlais normalement en classe. »

« McGonagall fait toujours ça, » dit James. « Quand tu penses qu'elle va te tuer, elle est toute gentille. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante. Tu viens de parler normalement alors… »

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent.

« C'est bon, tu obtiens un faux pas, » reprit James, puis il remua son doigt. « Mais la prochaine fois, attention ! »

N'arrivant pas à trouver une citation appropriée, Alice hocha la tête.

Au moment où ils s'installèrent dans leurs sièges dans la divination, les quatre sortirent leurs parchemins.

_Frank, ton action: pendant que vous êtes en SaCM, dis au Profeseur Brûlopot que tu as vu un Efrit dans le lac hier ...-A_

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Efrit ? -F_

_Assure-toi de te souvenir de sa réaction ... J'aimerais vraiment être là. -A_

_Euh, d'accord alors. -F_

« C'est vraiment bien que vous soyez si enthousiastes pour ma classe mais si vous pouviez enlever vos parchemins s'il vous plaît... nous allons réviser les feuilles de thé aujourd'hui... » déclara le professeur Alby de sa voix rêveuse. « Vous vous souvenez tous de comment on lit dans les feuilles de thé, je présume ? »

« Si vous avez des larmes, préparez-vous à les jeter maintenant, » murmura Alice. Les autres reniflèrent.

« Qu'est ce que c'était, ma chère ? » demanda Alby.

« Chaque homme meurt. Mais nul homme ne vit vraiment. »

« Ah, j'ai toujours su que vous aviez l'aura d'un vrai prophète, » évalua Alby, puis elle se glissa à l'avant de la salle afin de superviser la distribution du thé.

Alors qu'ils vidaient leurs tasses de thé, ils sentirent leurs montres se réchauffer à nouveau. Après avoir vérifié que Alby ne regardait pas, ils replongèrent tous dans leurs parchemins. Lily sourit quand elle réalisa combien elle s'impliquait dans le jeu désormais.

_Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. -F_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? -H_

_Il s'est figé, puis a pâlit avant de s'évanouir, il s'est réveillé, à marmonner quelque chose sur les Détraqueurs et les papillons - pas sûr de quoi il s'agissait – puis il s'est enfuit parler à Dumbledore ...-F_

_Cool. -J_

_A ton tour ! -S_

_Très bien ... Remus, A ou V ?-F_

_V. J'ai vu les actions qu'il y a aujourd'hui ...-R_

_Bon alors. Quelle a été la première personne que vous avez embrassé ? -F_

_Pas sûr, mais c'était probablement ma mère. -R_

_Hé, c'est pas juste! -F_

_Oui ça l'est. J'ai répondu correctement à la question. Tu dois apprendre à faire attention avec ce genre de questions - c'est la seule façon de survivre en jouant avec James et Sirius. Pete, A ou V ? -R_

_A, cette fois, je crois ...-P_

_Tu es avec Brûlopot aussi, non? -R_

_Ouais. -P_

_Quelle créature vous étudiez? -R_

_Les Sombrals. -P_

_Tu peux les voir? -R_

_Non, tu le sais. -P_

_Bon alors. Quand il y en a un qui s'approche, prétends avoir la certitude de voir des choses parce qu'il y a de la viande qui «disparaît d'elle-même ». Quand on te dit que c'est normal, gémis et marmonne quelque chose du genre « fausse alerte ... mais c'était comme l'autre fois quand j'ai vu des choses et les autres pas ... »-R_

_Mais ils vont penser que je suis fou! -P_

_Que crois-tu qu'ils ont pensé de moi ce matin? -S_

_C'est différent. Ils savent déjà que tu es fou. -L_

_Hest alors. -S_

_Bien… -P._

_Bonne chance. -L_

« Concentrez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! » demanda Alby. Elle regardait vers les quatre Gryffondors. Alice, Lily, Remus et James soupirèrent et fixèrent leurs tasses.

« Apparemment, Lunard, » commença James, « Tu vas devenir très riche. »

« J'en doute. »

« Alice, je pense que tu vas mourir avant tes treize ans ... »

« Lil's, je pense que tu devrais tester ton troisième œil », murmura James.

«Que vois-tu Alice ? » demanda Remus.

« De toutes les sottises, c'est le plus stupide thé où je n'ai jamais été de ma vie. »

Leurs rires furent noyés par la cloche, qui marquait le début de la pause.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !

PS: comme l'auteur de cette fanfiction ne l'a pas terminé elle m'a demandé de lui transmettre vos reviews si vous avez des idées d'actions que pourrait faire les joueurs alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos idées !


	3. Mauvais mots et Corbeaux

**Chapitre 3 :**

LUNDI MATIN : Mauvais mots et Corbeaux

« Alors, comment c'était les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? » sourit Lily alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'endroit où Frank, Sirius et Hestia se tenaient dans la cour.

« Magnifique » s'enthousiasma Sirius, en tapant la main de Remus.

« Où est Wormtail ? » demanda James.

« A l'infirmerie » répondit Frank, regardant Remus alors que Sirius ricanait : « Le professeur Brûlopot a pensé qu'il valait mieux que lui et ses ''visions'' aillent voir Pomfresh. »

« Oh mec, ça ça va être dur à expliquer, » dit James, se frottant l'arrière de son cou. « J'espère que Wormtail pense vite. »

« Euh, c'est de Wormtail dont nous parlons, tu sais. » articula Sirius alors qu'il rigolait toujours.

« Exactement, » répondit James, « C'est pourquoi j'ai dit 'J'_espère'. »_

Après quelques minutes à déconner et à échanger des histoires, Peter trouva finalement l'occasion d'écrire sur son parchemin.

_Remus, je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait faire ça. –P_

_Oh, c'est bon Pete, tu sais que c'est le Jeu, non ?-R_

_Bien sûr. Alors, Sirius, A ou V ? –P_

_ACTION ! –S_

_Bon… Je te défie de mettre à chaque fin de phrase le mot « salope » jusqu'à ce qu'on te donne une retenue. Et je veux dire par là que tu dois une retenue à cause de ça, pas pour une autre raison. Oh, et tu dois être également insolent avec les profs. –P_

_Pete, ça c'est, eh bien, GENIAL ! Tope-là, mon pote ! –J_

_Merci, merci. –P_

_Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Et c'est permis d'ajouter une seconde partie à la fin ? –L_

_Bah, ouais ! –R_

_Remus, je m'attendais à mieux de toi ! –L_

_Ne fais pas attention à lui, il s'est juste pris dans ce jeu comme le reste d'entre nous… Enfin, le reste d'entre nous sauf toi, Lily, apparemment. –J_

_Oh, ça me rappelle ma question est-ce que je dois finir mes phrases avec salope quand j'écris aussi ou seulement quand je parle ? –S_

_Juste en parlant. –P_

_Tu es où d'ailleurs, Peter ? –F_

_A l'infirmerie. –P_

_Encore ? –F_

_Ouais. Mme Pomfresh veut me garder toute la nuit… mais elle est dans son bureau pour l'instant, donc ne vous inquiétez pas je peux continuer à jouer. –P_

_ T'as intérêt. –J _

_Désolé, Peter, on doit y aller maintenant ou on va être en retard en classe. On va continuer à t'écrire pour que tu saches ce qui se passe pour Sirius, OK ? –H_

_Merci. –P_

« On a quoi après ? » demanda James.

« Botanique » lui répondit Lily.

« Génial » fit Frank alors qu'Alice souriait joyeusement, encore incapable de parler autrement qu'en citations. Ils descendirent tous vers les serres.

« Ah, je déteste la Botanique » dit Sirius, « C'est tellement ennuyeux, salope. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça » répliqua Lily, puis elle s'arrêta et regarda Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« C'est tellement ennuyeux, salope ? »

Lily soupira.

« Honnêtement, Peter était vraiment obligé de te donner cette action ? »

« C'est une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais donné pour être honnête » déclara James.

« Meilleure dans le sens intelligent ou dans le sens de difficile à effectuer ? »

« Meilleure dans le sens intelligent. Tu penses vraiment que ce sera dur pour Sirius ? » grogna Remus. « Vraiment, ce genre d'action c'est pour l'amusement des autres joueurs. C'est juste ennuyeux après une semaine, tu sais ? »

« Ennuyeux ? » demanda Hestia d'une voix haut perchée « Comment peux-tu dire que le fait que je ressemble à un clown est ennuyeux ! Si je dois avoir l'air hideuse, je préférerais au moins amuser quelqu'un mais apparemment je suis incapable de faire ne serait-ce que ça ! »

« Je ne trouve pas que tu as l'air hideuse, salope. » essaya de la rassurer Sirius « Je trouve que tu es magnifique dans tout ce que tu portes, salope. »

« Bien sûr que tu penses ça. » dit Hestia d'un ton désinvolte bien que son visage était devenu plus doux à ses mots. « C'est ton rôle. »

Lily secoua la tête et soupira de nouveau alors qu'elle passait la porte que James avait gardée ouverte pour elle.

Ils étaient légèrement en retard étant donné qu'ils étaient restés dans la cour à parler avec Peter sur le parchemin. Par conséquent, quand ils entrèrent dans la serre tout le monde était déjà en place.

Le Professeur Chourave les regarda un peu surprise –et suspicieuse aussi- pendant qu'ils pénétraient dans la classe et Lily ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Hestia ressemblait toujours à un clown, les cheveux de Sirius collaient toujours à son visage à cause de la sauce tomate et ils tenaient tous un morceau de parchemin identique dans leurs mains. Et dire que ce n'était que le début.

_Qu'elle nous demande juste de parler,_ pensa Lily._ Avec deux d'entre nous qui ne peuvent pas le faire normalement, quand je pense que ce nombre va sûrement augmenter._

Comme pour l'exaucer le Professeur Chourave demanda :

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes si en retard ? »

Alice, à cause de son action, fut obligée de répondre.

« Comment est-ce arrivé si tard mais si tôt ? Il fait nuit avant que ce soit l'après-midi. Décembre est là avant juin. Mon Dieu comment le temps a coulé. Comment est-ce arrivé si tôt mais si tard ? » récita-t-elle.

« Miss Prewett ! Répondez à la question, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Il est tard tôt là-bas. » déclara simplement Alice d'un ton qui faisait penser qu'elle était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un petit enfant.

« Le temps passe de la même façon que ce soit ici ou là-bas, Miss Prewett, » répliqua Chourave sévèrement, « Et un point en moins à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence. Maintenant, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Black, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison de _votre_ retard ? »

« Nous avons perdu la notion du temps, salope. » fit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous êtes excusée, salope. » Répliqua-t-il à la hauteur du « Tu dois également être insolent avec les profs » de son action.

« Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« A ce rythme, il n'en restera plus du tout. » se désespéra Lily.

« Oh, déstressez, salope. »

« Sirius Black ! Arrêtez ce langage grossier immédiatement ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, salope. »

« Si vous traitez quelqu'un de salope encore une fois-»

« Eh bien, je pensais que les professeurs n'étaient pas autoriser à utiliser des mots comme ça, salope. »

« Vingt autres points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous en avez perdu trente maintenant alors vous feriez mieux de garder votre sale bouche fermée si c'est pour proférez de telles grossièretés ! »

« Ma bouche n'est pas sale, Professeur, je me suis lavé les dents ce matin, salope. »

« Asseyez-vous tous ! J'aimerais pouvoir commencer mon cours ! »

« Quoi ! » dit Frank à Alice alors qu'ils prenaient places, « J'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle allait lui donner une retenue ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Sirius, « Je n'ai pas encore fini, salope. »

_Comment ça se passe ? –P_

_Pas de retenue encore. –J_

_Cool, j'avais peur que peut-être ça ne durerait pas très longtemps.. vous savez comment sont les professeurs. –P_

_Nous sommes avec Chourave, quand même. –J_

_Oui mais elle peut encore être sévère. –P_

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons tailler les Venomous Tentacula. » annonça le Professeur Chourave.

« Oh non. » gémit Hestia, avec le reste de la classe. La Venomous Tentacula était connu pour être particulièrement violente lorqu'on essayait de couper certaines parties de leurs anatomies.

« Maintenant, tout le monde doit faire très attention et porter leurs gants en peau de dragon. La meilleure façon de tailler la Tentacula est celle-ci… » Elle expliqua comment tailler la plante violente et puis elle retira ses gants. « Y'a-t-il des questions ? »

Alice et Sirius parlèrent tous les deux en même temps.

« Juger un homme par ses questions plutôt que par ses réponses. »

« Bien sûr, salope. »

« Alice Prewett, faites-moi le plaisir de garder vos opinions pour vous ! Sirius Black, ceci est votre _dernier_ avertissement ! Maintenant, y'a-t-il des questions en rapport avec le sujet ? »

« Toute ma vie, j'ai essayé de cueillir un chardon et de planter une fleur partout où la fleur grandirait en pensées. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais une question, salope ! Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas, salope ? Vous êtes censée être ma prof, salope ! »

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » hurla le Professeur Chourave. « Retenue ! Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à sept heures ce soir, compris ? »

« Oui, professeur. » dit Sirius un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Le reste de la leçon se passa assez normalement –excepté le fait que James est failli se faire mordre par la Venomous Tentacula avant de lui mettre ''accidentellement'' feu- étant donné que les Gryffondor avaient décidé de prendre uniquement des vérités afin d'éviter de rendre le Professeur Chourave folle de rage.

Au cours de la leçon, ils avaient appris que James devenait fou avant un match de Quidditch et se calmait uniquement grâce à une douche chaude, de grandes quantités de confitures et une certaine chaussette violette, que Hestia était morte de peur devant des grenouilles, que Alice ne pouvait pas supporter que Frank lui ouvre _toujours_ les portes, lui tire sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit et lui porte ses livres (elle dit qu'au départ c'était mignon, mais se sentir comme une jeune fille sans défense pendant des mois était _très_ irritant), que Sirius avait effectivement une potion de défrisage pour ses cheveux et que Lily avait obtenu un avertissement du ministère pour avoir jeter un sort à sa sœur («Elle essayait de brûler mes livres scolaires ! Je ne pouvais pas la _laisser faire ! » )_

Le temps défilait à toute vitesse et, aussitôt que le déjeuner arriva, Hestia courut immédiatement à la salle de bain et quand elle revint, elle avait un sourire béat sur son visage vierge de tout maquillage désormais. Sirius, comme à son habitude, engloutissait de la nourriture dans sa bouche à une telle vitesse que Lily se demandait si les poulets étaient en voie d'extinction tandis que les autres le regardaient avec dégoût.

_James, action ou vérité ? –L_

_Action. Maintenant que nous sommes loin de la classe de Chourave on peut recommencer les trucs amusants ! –J_

_Okay. Je te défie d'aller mettre ceci dans le verre de Rogue. –L_

_De quoi ? –J_

James releva la tête de son parchemin, levant les sourcils en direction de Lily. Elle était normalement fermement opposée à toutes formes de farces à l'encontre de Rogue, même après l'accident qui avait eu lieu en cinquième année après l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lily haussa simplement les épaules avant de tendre à James un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide clair. Hestia et Alice rigolèrent, reconnaissant immédiatement le flacon. Elles étaient avec Lily lorsque celle-ci avait confisqué la bouteille à un Serdaigle de cinquième année le jour d'avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda James avec curiosité.

« Tu verras. » sourit Lily.

« C'est tellement éloigné de ton comportement normal. » dit Sirius après avoir avalé sa grande bouchée. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front de Lily « Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle en roulant des yeux, « Je suis juste fatiguée des changements d'humeur de Rogue. Il n'arrête pas de soit me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, soit de me supplier de lui pardonner. Ca m'énerve et j'aimerais vraiment lui donner le plus gros changement d'humeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Maintenant vas-y James, fais ton action ! »

James fronça des sourcils –la logique de Lily n'était vraiment pas, eh bien, logique pour lui- mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité étant donné que Lily ne lui avait pas défendu de l'utiliser et, pendant que Sirius distrayait toutes les personnes qui n'était pas au courant pour la cape, il se couvrit et courut vers la table des Serpentards. Après, c'était facile.

« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. » s'exclama joyeusement Lily alors que James se glisser à côté d'elle.

Ils mangèrent quelques secondes en silence puis Hestia pointa les Serpentards.

« Regardez ! » fit-elle en poussant un cri aigu.

Rogue était debout et commençait à remonter vers la plus grande table. Dans ses mains, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs affreuses qu'il venait juste de faire apparaître.

Quand il eut atteint la table, il s'arrêta juste en face du Professeur McGonagall.

« Minerva ! » s'écria-t-il. « Oh, ma magnifique Minerva ! Je me suis torturé, ces dernières années, forcé de vous regarder des heures par semaine mais incapable de faire quoique ce soit avec mes pulsions ! Mais maintenant, j'ai grandi et j'ai réussi à réunir mon courage pour vous dire ce que je ressens ! »

Le Professeur Mcgonagall était devenue blanche de colère, ses lèvres pressées formant une ligne si fine que Lily se demander si elles n'allaient pas disparaître complètement. Tous les étudiants étaient hystériques et les professeurs n'étaient guère mieux –seulement quelques uns réussissaient à contenir leurs rires et s'étouffaient presque- mais personne ne riait autant que les septièmes années de Gryffondor.

« Adore… Potion… » haleta Remus.

« Incroyable ! » réussit à articuler James.

« Meilleure.. Action… De toutes ! » rigola Hestia.

Alice hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, soit parce qu'elle était incapable de trouver une citation appropriée soit parce qu'elle riait trop fort pour parler. C'était probablement cette dernière solution.

Si le visage de Lily ne reflétait pas autant d'amusement, elle aurait probablement eu un air béat.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire alors que Rogue continuait à parler.

«… mais si vous ne ressentez pas la même chose, je comprends. Je ne suis qu'un simple étudiant alors que vous êtes une puissante, une expérimentée professeur. Cependant, je n'arrêterais jamais d'espérer. Je serai là, à attendre, toute ma vie s'il le faut… »

« SEVERUS ROGUE, ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla McGonagall, sortant de l'état de choc dans lequel elle était plongée.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez mon amour. » murmura Rogue mais il fut entendu par tout le monde.

Le Professeur Dumbledore leva sa baguette et jeta quelques étincelles dans les airs ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le hall, bien que quelques ricanements se faisaient encore entendre.

« Professeur Slughorn, pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse d'amener Mr Rogue dans votre bureau et lui concocter un antidote ? »

« Bien sûr, Albus. » dit Slughorn, riant toujours. « Venez avec moi, mon garçon. »

« Non ! » s'écria Rogue. « J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, je ne partirais pas tant que mon amour ne me l'aura pas ordonné ! »

« Elle est un petit peu stressée en ce moment » dit Slughorn. « Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais, dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques petites choses pour les nerfs, vous savez ? »

« Oh, oui » approuva Rogue, « Je pense que ça devrait bien passer. »

« Allons-y, alors. »

Au moment où ils sortirent de la salle, la salle entière se remit à rire.

Cette fois, des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette de McGonagall.

« Si je découvre qui est responsable de ça, » dit-elle d'une voix basse mais meurtrière, « Ils _souhaiteront _être expulsés. » Son regard s'attarda sur les Maraudeurs.

Lily déglutit.

« La seule chose dont nous devons avoir peur est la peur elle-même. » murmura Alice.

« Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hestia. « Si elle découvre tout, nous serons expulsés ! Ou morts ! »

« Non, ce ne sera pas le cas. » les raisonna Frank. « N'oubliez pas : les Maraudeurs ont fait bien pire que ça et ils n'ont jamais été expulsés. En plus, elle ne peut pas nous blesser physiquement. C'est une école, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait nous faire écrire des lignes avec notre propre sang ou nous prendre sur les toits par les pouces. »

« Vous savez, ils faisaient ça avant. » songea Sirius.

« De quoi ? Ecrire des lignes avec leurs propres sangs ? » demanda Lily. « C'est horrible ! »

« _Non._ » dit Sirius en roulant des yeux. « Accrocher des gens par les pouces. Rusard a encore les chaînes dans son bureau.

Hestia frissonna.

« Ils ne les ont pas utilisés depuis des années cependant. » dit Sirius précipitamment.

« Allons-y ! » dit Lily rapidement afin de changer de sujet. « Je ne voudrais pas être en retard en cours de Sortilèges. »

« Urgh, » grogna Sirius, «_ Double_ cours de Sortilèges. »

« Arrête de te plaindre, gros bébé. » grommela Lily. « Honnêtement, il y a une règle qui t'oblige à te plaindre constamment ? »

« Yep ! » dit Sirius fièrement.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à leurs places, ils sortirent leurs parchemins et furent étonnés de voir qu'il y avait plus de choses écrites qu'il n'y en avait avant. Il semblait que Peter se sentait un peu à l'écart.

_Qu'est-ce que James a du donner à Rogue ?-P_

_Lily ?-P_

_Euh.. Salut ?-P_

_Les gars ?-P_

_Aww, allez les gars, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait faire à Rogue !-P_

_Vous savez, c'est vraiment ennuyant d'être assis dans l'infirmerie à ne rien faire.. –P_

_Allez ! Vous avez tous du enlever vos montres ou quelque chose comme ça ? Répondez-moi !-P_

_S'il vous plaît ?-P_

_Okay, d'accord. Ignorez-moi alors. –P_

« Oups, » dit Remus, « On dirait qu'on rigolait tellement tout à l'heure pour réaliser que nos montres chauffaient… »

Alors qu'ils regardaient leurs parchemins, Peter écrivit quelque chose en plus.

_Okay les gars, si vous n'écrivez pas quelque chose bientôt, je m'évade de l'infirmerie et je viens là-bas pour voir ce qu'il se passe !-P_

_Tu vas réellement t'évader de l'infirmerie, Peter ?-S_

_Je… non. –P_

_M'en doutais. –S_

_Mais je l'aurais fait, si vous aviez attendu plus longtemps pour me répondre ! –P_

_Waouh, calme-toi, Pete. Désolé pour ça mais c'était juste trop marrant… -J_

_Moi parlant tout seul, c'est marrant ?-P_

_Non. L'action. –H_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?-P_

_Lily a donné comme action à James de donner à Rogue une Potion d'Amour. –F_

_Et Rogue a avoué son amour au Professeur McGonagall devant toute l'école !-R_

_Puis Slughorn l'a convaincu de quitter la salle pour lui donner un antidote. -L_

_Magnifique ! J'aurais aimé être là…-P_

_Ne t'inquiète pas Pete, je suis sûre qu'il y aura d'autres moments aussi amusants que celui-là. –H_

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment ensorceler un animal pour lui faire faire ce que vous souhaitez. » commença le Professeur Flitwick. « Notez que ce sort marche uniquement sur les animaux et non sur les personnes ou les créatures magiques telles que les gobelins, les elfes, les centaures ou encore les dragons. Compris ? »

La classe approuva.

« C'est similaire à un sortilège d'Imperius étant donné que cela vous permet de contrôler les animaux, mais cela agit d'une façon différente. Cela donne seulement à l'animal l'envie de vous faire plaisir, plutôt que l'envie d'obéir. Ils peuvent toujours refuser de faire l'action que vous leur demander de faire. Par exemple, si vous essayez de faire tuer ses petits à un chien. L'instinct de les protéger sera plus fort que celui de faire plaisir au lanceur du sort, et ils résisteront donc.

L'incantation pour ce sort est _Citatio._ Maintenant, tout le monde répète s'il vous plaît. »

« _Citatio_. »

« Bien, maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il m'aider à donner ces corbeaux… »

_Tous au jeu !-J_

_C'est ton tour. –H_

_Oh, je sais. Hest, A ou V ?-J_

_Euh, eh bien, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je prends ACTION ! –H_

_Cool. Lorsque tu réussiras ce sort, ce que tu feras rapidement, c'est vraiment facile- -J_

_Attends, tu l'as déjà fait avant ? –L_

_Bien sûr, que nous l'avons fait, Lily. Pour qui nous prends-tu ? –S_

_QU'IMPORTE. Hestia, quand tu maîtrises le sort, je veux que tu envoies le plus de corbeaux que tu peux contrôler sur Flitwick en même temps. Si il t'attrape, dis-lui que c'était un accident. –J_

_D'accord. –H_

Ils la regardèrent tous un moment puis ils se remirent au travail.

Vers la fin de la leçon, quelque chose d'étrange commença à arriver. Premièrement, tous les corbeaux dans la salle devinrent silencieux. Etant donné que tout le monde étaient en train de dire leurs incantations, c'était très étrange. Puis, comme un seul, tous les corbeaux tournèrent la tête pour regarder le Professeur Flitwick, qui était en train de corriger les évaluations des deuxième années, inconscient du chaos régnant dans la classe.

Cependant, le silence inattendu lui fit relever la tête. Quand il vit que tous les corbeaux s'étaient tus, il pensa que c'était parce que toute la classe maîtrisait le sort même si le manque de cris de victoire qui accompagnait habituellement la réussite d'un sort était assez déconcertant.

Flitwick se leva afin de féliciter sa classe…

Et il fut immédiatement renversé par un grand amas de plumes noires.

La classe fut de nouveau emplit de croassements de corbeaux alors que les oiseaux se pressaient autour du professeur Flitwick. Il battait des mains pour essayer de les éloigner comme s'il s'agissait seulement de mouches mais ça ne faisait aucune différence. Ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal ils essayaient uniquement de picorer tout ce qui était à leurs portées.

_Combien de temps je dois continuer, James ? –H_

_C'est probablement suffisant. -J_

Leurs écritures étaient quasiment indéchiffrables tellement ils tremblaient en essayant de contenir leurs rires.

Trente secondes plus tard, les corbeaux volaient loin de Flitwick et revenaient en face de leurs élèves respectifs. Puis ils se comportèrent comme avant.

« Et bien, » dit Flitwick alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds et arrangeait ses vêtements. « Qui a fait ça ? Allez.. »

Hestia soupira, sachant qu'elle aurait forcément été attrapé de toute manière. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rejoindre Sirius en retenue. Pas qu'elle aimait être en retenue… mais Sirius avait l'habitude de s'échapper de toute façon et un peu de temps seuls serait bien.

« C'est moi, Monsieur. Je suis désolée, c'était un accident… »

« Et bien, ce n'est rien, Miss Jones. » dit Flitwick. Hestia releva la tête surprise de le voir sourire. « C'est une étonnante maîtrise pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait ce sort avant. Vous avez réussi à contrôler plusieurs animaux à la fois ! C'est incroyable ! Cependant.. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix sérieuse mais avec néanmoins une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux, « Vous avez attaqué un professeur, intentionnellement ou pas ! Donc, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour magie insouciante.. » Lily gémit doucement. «… et dix points en plus pour Gryffondor pour avoir rempli ce sort à un niveau incroyable ! La classe est terminée ! »

« J'aime le Professeur Flitwick, »murmura James alors qu'ils regagnaient leur Salle Commune.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt, » s'amusa Lily prenant un air faussement vexée.

« Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire, » dit James en roulant des yeux. « Hest, c'est ton tour. »

« Est-ce que je peux prendre mon tour plus tard ? J'ai une super action pour Lily mais elle doit être faite au dîner… »

« Non. » dit Remus, « Tu dois prendre ton tour immédiatement, tu te souviens ? Et Lily doit faire son action en moins d'une heure et nous avons plus d'une heure avant le dîner. Tu dois juste espérer avoir un autre tour. »

Hestia fit la moue, chose surprenante, à Lily.

« D'accord. »

_Remus, Action ou Vérité ? –H_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé le traduire même si je le suis arrachée les cheveux sur certains passage :) Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ça me touche beaucoup surtout continuez ! ) Merci encore et à bientôt !


End file.
